In the operation of an X-Y monitor or the like there are often substantial periods of time when the beam of the CRT is not being deflected and, indeed, where it is on the axis of the CRT and hence centered on a spot at the center of the screen of the CRT. For example, in a video game the beam of the CRT may be deflected off axis for only the first part of any given frame. For the remainder of the frame it is common practice to return the beam to the on axis position. Under these circumstances it is necessary for the beam to be blanked, otherwise a spot will appear at the center of the screen, and, if this condition persists, eventually the screen will become burned at the center thereof.